


Quiet

by JoeMerl



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dib and Gaz are Siblings (Invader Zim), Gen, Silence, Writer's Month, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeMerl/pseuds/JoeMerl
Summary: Gaz tries to play her video game, but finds the silent house strangely unnerving.
Relationships: Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 15





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net on August 1, 2019, done for the Writer's Month prompt "Annoyance"

It was quiet. _Too_ quiet.

That was a dumb cliché that Gaz had never understood. How could a room be too quiet? She seemed to spend her whole life in rooms that weren't quiet enough. It was hard enough to play her Game Slave at skool with Mr. Elliot's droning or the general cacophony of the cafeteria, and somehow even worse at home, where Dib was constantly talking or watching the TV too loudly or breathing in that _really_ annoying way that he breathed whenever he was reading his paranormal tabloids or whatever.

But at the moment, he was gone. Gaz hadn't seen him since...actually, she wasn't sure. Yesterday? The day before? It didn't really matter. The point being, she was alone, the living room was silent, and she was free to just sit on the couch, playing her video game in peace for a change.

And yet, Gaz found that silence strangely unnerving.

It was probably that this game was too easy. It was new, and everybody online was raving about it, but as far as Gaz was concerned it was just a rehash of _Vampire Piggies VI,_ except with the vampire piggies switched out for werewolf cows. There wasn't a single new challenge for her. Ironically, it might have actually been more fun to have Dib bothering her—at least then she would have the added difficulty of ignoring him.

Gaz paused for just a moment to check the time. 8 P.M. Huh. This was usually when Dib would watch the stupid rerun of this week's _Mysterious Mysteries._

She hesitated for a few seconds, looked around to make sure that there was nobody watching, then turned on the TV.

" _—here at_ Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery _have always known the answer to this question. And that answer is a resounding 'maybe.' Which is why, as always…_ "

Huh. This _was_ actually really helping. The host's voice was a bit too soothing for her liking, but most of the guests were shrill and whiny, and it was easy to imagine them as a coterie of Dibs, dancing around the couch and bothering her with their latest pointless complaints.

A few minutes passed, and Gaz found herself in the lair of the final boss. She took a quick potion, set up her best weapons and—

The door slammed open. " _GAZ!_ "

She jumped, dropped her Game Slave and barely managed to click off the TV as Dib stumbled into the room, tripping over himself as he reached the couch. His skin was bruised, his clothes were torn, and for some reason a piranha was chomping on the elbow of his trench coat.

He was on his feet in about a second. "You won't believe what happened, Gaz!" he said, carelessly tearing the fish from his clothing. "I was infiltrating Zim's base when—"

"I don't care."

"You _will_ when you hear what happened! Anyway, I was about to uncover his latest plan when this giant beaver showed up! I didn't know what was happening at first, but then the beaver got us both in his spaceship and—"

This was going to take a while, so Gaz turned back to her game, strolling confidently into the Alpha Werecow's cavern. She shouldered her silver railgun as Dib went on about some other dimension and a cult of aliens who now worshiped him as a god. It was _really_ distracting.

Almost silently, Gaz sighed.


End file.
